


The birthday invitation

by pipib



Series: The life of Rosie Watson [3]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, John Being A Good Friend, John protecting Sherlock, Parentlock, Rosie being a good friend, Rosie's birthday, Sherlock Being Considerate, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being a good parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipib/pseuds/pipib
Summary: Rosie invite Andrew to her birthday. But John have to convince Andrews mother is a good idea. Not easy when Sherlock is present.We see John and Sherlock's relationship though Rosie and we learn how much of her fathers daughter she really is.The story also reveals how observant Rosie is. John might be her father but Sherlock helped raise her and that shows.





	The birthday invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, I hated how Sebastian Wilkes treated Sherlock in The Blind Banker. So I wrote this to give John an opportunity to punch him! 
> 
> Promise no explicit violence and it is mostly fluff.

A birthday invitation.

Rosie held her breath a little as daddy and Sherlock approached Andrews mother. She really hoped that Andrew would get permission to come to her birthday party. 

"Hallo I'm John Watson, Rosie's father." Daddy greeted Andrews mother. "Oh hallo" Andrews mother sounded a little unsure.  
"Rosie's birthday is coming up and we were hoping that Andrew would want to attend " 

Now Andrews mother looked very surprised. She smiled politely at daddy "I'm Emma Johnson and it's certainly very nice of you to invite Andrew, but I'm not sure it's such a good idea, you see Andrew is a bit different "  
"Yes yes we know" Sherlock interrupted her. "Andrew is clearly on the aspergers spectrum. I don't really see what that has to to with Rosie's birthday party"

"Sherlock" daddy tried to regain control of the conversation.  
"What John? Watson wants Andrew at her birthday party and that woman is trying to prevent it using his aspergers as an excuse "

Now Andrews mother got a very patient look on her face, as if this was a conversation she had many times before. "I don't think you quite understand what my sons condition entail"  
"Oh please what's to understand." Sherlock scoffed "the aspergers makes Andrew behave odd compared to normal standards. But don't you see, that's what makes him interesting. Unlike all the other dull children in this place. Gods knows they are so boring it's practically mind numbing."

"Sherlock" daddy sounded very firm. "Please let me handle this" Sherlock looked like he wanted to argue some more, but Rosie sent him a pleating look and he went to stand by the window still muttering about boring children and how John always got in the way of a good argument.

Andrews mother looked a bit dazed. People often got that look when dealing with Sherlock.  
"Look mrs Johnson" daddy said in a kind voice. "I understand your concerns but Rosie's really has her heart set on having Andrew at her party. Plus you have to admit, I'm probably the most qualified to handle, shall we call it different behavioral patterns" the last bit came out in a extremely dry tone. 

Mrs Johnson glanced at Sherlock " I do believe you would be able to handle Andrew, but he really doesn't do well with the other children "  
"Oh there won't be any other children at the party, Rosie is rather new to the school and she has had a bit of a problem finding her feet" That was somewhat of a lie. Normally Rosie had no problem fitting in or finding friends. 

That's why she had tried to get the other children to play with Andrew.  
Of course she knew, that they thought Andrew was a bit weird. But she was confident that if she could just make them see him like she did. They would want to be friends with him too.  
Because Andrew was a fantastic friend: If you had a problem he would try to solve it. He was also exceptionally generous: Every day he shared his oatmeal biscuit with Rosie, even though it was his favorite food in the whole world and he only got one in his lunchbox. 

The attempt to integrate Andrew had not gone over well and when Suzanne had called Andrew a retard, Rosie had suddenly understood how daddy felt the day a bad man had called Sherlock a freakish weirdo. 

They had been attending a summer party at the university because Sherlock and daddy had helped solve a case. One of the guests knew Sherlock from when he was at university and he didn't like Sherlock at all.  
Rosie could tell, because he would share embarrassing stories about how Sherlock hadn't fit in.

It got even worse when he was giving people a tour of the university grounds. Sherlock had pointed out, that he was wrong about some of the things he said.  
Rosie didn't understand why the man would be so angry about that. If you had wrong information wasn't it a good thing to learn the right information? 

Apparently the man didn't think so and he got awfully rude. Daddy had attempted to calm him down like he always did, when Sherlock had been a bit abrupt. Daddy used his soothing voice and that's when it happened.

The thing is, people don't really see daddy. They only se the way Sherlock treats him and then they think he's a spineless fool, who lets Sherlock walk all over him. They don't realize that daddy doesn't care about the little things and if Sherlock really steps out of line, all daddy has to do is say "Sherlock" in a special tone. Then Sherlock will stop, he might argue a bit about it, but he will stop.

The man didn't se that. To him daddy was weak and he tried to intimidate him. That had been a bit funny actually, because daddy is not easily intimidated. Not even Mycroft can get daddy to do something he doesn't want to do. 

The man didn't notice how daddy's back had become unusually straight. "What did you call him?" Daddy wasn't using his soothing voice or even his doctor voice. No, this was his soldier voice. The voice of a commanding officer and an angry one. Sherlock had gone completely still and the other guests looked uncomfortable, but the man just plowed on. That's when daddy's control snapped. 

Mycroft had come to straighten things out with the university and Lestrade had teased daddy for months afterwards calling him champ and Mike Tyson. It made daddy look terrible embarrassed, but Rosie though the man deserved it. Sure Sherlock had been a bit annoying, but the man had been mean. He deliberately hurt Sherlock's feelings and Rosie had wanted to hit him too. 

When Suzanne said that terrible word about Andrew, Rosie felt a red hot burning inside of her and she wanted to punch Suzanne in the nose.  
Unfortunately for Suzanne, Rosie didn't know how to fight like daddy did. But she had an other very powerful weapon. Unlike her daddy Rosie notice things. She's not as good as Sherlock or even her mother yet, but she still manages to se the things people usually try to hide.

Normally Rosie would never ever reveal someone's secret. Because if people try to hide something, it's usually because they are embarrassed or even afraid of it.  
But this girl had been mean to Andrew and he didn't know how to defend himself from the spitefulness of a queen bee, but Rosie did!

She told Suzanne exactly how she felt about her and her little circle of bullies and she didn't stop. Not even when Suzanne started crying or when the boy beside her burst into tears as well. She only stopped when Andrew put his hand on her arm and clearly said "Rosie" 

They had a class meeting after that and daddy had to come and pick Rosie up. When she told him what Suzanne had called Andrew, she saw how his fingers tighten around the steering wheel and she knew she wasn't in trouble. Later she told Mycroft about it and he looked at her the same way he always looks at daddy, when he gets into trouble defending Sherlock. Rosie liked that, she liked that a lot.

Mrs Johnson still looked a bit unsure. Rosie looked straight into her eyes and in a firm tone she said: "I don't want the other children at my party. They were mean to Andrew and why would I invite someone, who is mean to my best friend?"

Now Mrs Johnson looked ready to cry. She cleared her throat. "Where will this party take place?"  
"A friend of Sherlock's is a entomologist and he kindly agreed to let us have the party at his center. It's not open to the public, but he made an exception"

Andrews mother looked at Rosie "Are you also interested in insects?"  
"Not like Andrew" she replied "I doubt anyone is as interested in insects as Andrew. But they are cool and after Andrew told me so much about them, I thought it would be fun to see some live ones"

Now Mrs Johnson really was fighting tears. "Andrew might not do so well in a unfamiliar place"  
"Not a problem" Sherlock interrupted her "I have already been and taken lots of pictures. Andrew can familiarize himself with them"

When Rosie invited Mycroft to her party that evening, she told him all about her friend Andrew, who would also be attending along with his parents.


End file.
